Flanders (Robert III) (LastSword)
Flanders led by Robert III is a custom civilisation created by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Antwerp with Deventer, and Brussels with Reval. Overview Flanders The area that would become the County of Flanders has been inhabited since prehistory. During the times of Julius Caesar, the inhabitants were part of the Belgae, a collective name for all Celtic and Germanic tribes in the north of Gallia. For Flanders in specific these were the Menapii, the Morini, the Nervii and the Atrebates. Robert III Robert III of Flanders, also called Robert of Béthune and nicknamed The Lion of Flanders (De Leeuw van Vlaanderen), was Count of Nevers and Count of Flanders. Robert was the oldest son of Guy of Dampierre from his first marriage with Matilda of Béthune. Dawn of Man We bow down to you, Robrecht the Third, Lion of Flanders, Count of Nevers and Flanders. During your rule, the County of Flanders enjoyed a Golden Age. Due to the Champagne Fairs, the people of Flanders were able to secure prosperity and wealth by trading its world renowned Flemish Tapestry and cloth and introducing exotic products such as dyes, spices and other luxuries. The city of Bruges, due to its strategic location, flourishing cloth industry, and many canals, was rightfully called the Venice of the North. As son of the Count of Flanders, you earned victory and fame early on through military success in Italy and your participation in the Eight Crusade. Politically, you inspired your subjects and your allies to take up arms against the French attempts to threaten Flanders’ autonomy. Although you were defeated, you continued to inspire the people of Flanders, and later the people of Belgium in their dreams to make their country the most prosperous and powerful in Europe. Oh great leader, your people have long waited and dreamed for an opportunity to once again raise their country to new heights. They come to you now, hoping that you can once again assure a new Golden Age. Will you lead your people to a brighter future? Can you restore the wealth and dominance of your people? Can you defend the sovereignty of your county? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome and greetings to you, traveller, in this land of plenty. They call me the Lion of Flanders, but you may call me Robrecht." Introduction: "Peace and honour, wanderer. You have found your way to Flanders. Stay as long as you like, I hear the Champagne Fair is in town." Defeat: "You may chain me, but you will never tame me. You cannot take away this lion's pride." Defeat: "You will never tame me, not so long as one Fleming lives. For they shall fight you, tooth and claw, until freedom is theirs once again." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text, design. * danrell: Goedendag Model. Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 16: England * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Belgium